Avenger Trainess
by TaylorArizona
Summary: Evylynn just wanted a partner who could follow the rules and was competent, instead she got Black Jack. Selene just didn't give a damn and played by her rules, instead she got Wolf. What the hell was Fury thinking putting them together?
1. Chapter 1: Black Jack and Wolf

**Avenger trainees**

_Okay __PelawenNight and I have joioned forces. We live together now and we've known each other since we were like 14. We love writing together because we can pick character like oh Stark and act like him and we'll be cool with. Pelawen is an idea genious!_

_Any way, we don't own any of the true Avengers except Black Jack and Wolf._

_Enjoy=)_

**CH1: Black Jack and Wolf**

**Black Jack and Wolf**

"Meet your new partner. This is Agent Selene Knight." Directory Fury told the young brunette with shoulde length hair in the black suit and tie. "Play nice, Wolf." The directory introduced a bronzed brown haired girl with white bandana with a black spade and spades at the bottom of her braids and sun glasses

on. The brunette just shrugged and walked away, the girl with the bandana wouldn't last long; like all the others.

Selene Knight was dressed in anything other than the two forms of dress code; a black suit and tie or the assassin issued one, or two, piece spandex; this young woman was in black combat pants with a white under armor tank top, black fingerless gloves with white spades on knuckles and a bandana with a black spade, and let's not forget the combat boots with red laces. "Wolf, behave. Show Selene to your quarters."

"Yes sir." Wolf replied with a snarky, Welsh tone. Wolf turned on a heel and jerked her head in a direction for the new girl to follow.

When they got out in the hallway the spade covered girl said, "Evylynn Wolf, height 5'6, weight 165, one blue eye one green both with significant gold specks, Welsh, codename Wolf, had more partners in six years you've than a playboy bunny, and for some reason you're the best of us the junior agents, wanted in several countries, banned from Russia, oh speaking of Russian have you seen Black Widow; you're on her shit list."

"Selene Knight, 5'7, 145, orphaned, found and resided in NYC, unique purple eyes, codename Black Jack, known for your temper, snarky, sarcastic, and childish attitude, and you've managed to break every rule in the handbook and haven't been dismissed _yet_."

"Yet?" she arched a perfect bronze eyebrow. "You sound disappointed. Do you feel threatened?"

"Threatened of you, hardly; Natasha is another story. I stated yet because people like you never last long."

Selene pulled down her shades to look at her. "Oh fuck, Fury partnered me with a Hill." She paused to brush a loose strand from her eyes. "This is going to be a blast."

"Well they put you with me for a reason." The duo stopped at a door where the older girl punched in a code, smirking. "Come on newbie; let's see how long you're gonna last." She said with her heavy Welsh accent.

"Breaking rules already, tisk tisk Fido. You think you can beat me in that suit?"

"Yes." The older brunette loosened her tie, cracked her knuckles and did a backwards walking handstand onto a thick blue training mat. Flipping onto her feet she turned on a toe to face her partner.

The bronzed brunette smirked and leaped forward into a front flip, half way through the flip she untucked her legs to spiral her spin. She had landed in a fighting stance, where her legs were bent and a fist was held back and the other ready to go on the defensive. "Challenge accepted, bitch."

The two women had learched towards each other with the intent to kill. Each had blocked the others attempts to hit the other, yet none had landed. They had traded hand to hand or hand to foot blows for a while before the older one had done a forward flip onto the others arms and been repelled back, creating distance between them.

"Not bad for an old woman." The bandana wearing girl had stood up and brushed a coppery strand from her face.

"Not bad for a child." The older woman had begun taking off her blazer and tie, dropping them to the edge of the mat.

"You tired?"

"Ha, you're kidding. I'm just getting warmed up, Black Jack." Agent Wolf took a running start forward towards her partner, when she was nearly thirty feet in front of the other agent she looked like she planted a foot on an invisible wall flipping backwards and spiraling to land a kick on the other.

"Gotta try better old lady." the young girl sneered as she slid out of the way. "Fighting is _my_ thing."

"Who says I was trying?" Wolf said softly from behind the girl. Without touching the younger girl she pushed her forward. Black Jack stumbled forward, twisting to face the girl who had childishly pushed her; before she fell on her side she threw an ice knife at her opponent, which had shattered against an invisible shield, inches from Wolf.

The two had begun mixing their physical strength with their inhuman abilities. Trading ice knifes with shields and invisible punches to the Spade loving girl, slippery patches to air assaults. The two had worn themselves to exhaustion and fatigue after two hours of fighting; they didn't seem to notice the crowd that had developed. Their last attack at each other had caused the other to fall on their backs, panting; they looked at one another and gave a brief nod in draw. Each of the junior agents had a senior agent stand over them, the ones that had trained them. Over Wolf a man that was nearly six foot had offered his hand to her, taking it she stood up and leaned against him.

"Good job Evylynn." The man whispered to Evylynn Wolf.

"Barton, no one won." She panted. "She's as strong as me." She had fought to stand on her own but her mentor wouldn't allow it.

"Cool it." Barton muttered. "That just means you two are good enough to be partners."

"You can't beat Romanoff in hand to hand?"

"And she can't beat me; I got her in shooting though." He chuckled.

"Is that a challenge Clint?" The red headed assassin called from three feet away with the bronzed brunette attached to her side for support.

"Hardly." The two senior agents dragged the overly fatigued juniors to their quarters, placing them in a different cot, not bothering to cover them or remove their boots.

"What the hell was Fury thinking putting a rule narcotic ruler breaker with an introverted rule humper together?" The Russian asked her partner.

"Should be a hell of a show. My bets on Wolf to kill her."

"You're on. I give it three months to get their shit together or Black Jack to drive her insane." They shook hands and parted ways.

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

The two girls woke up in their separate beds, still in the clothes they had passed out in. Evylynn was the first to get up around six am; like the routine that had been her routine, she showered after going into her closet and jumped, grabbing the bar of her home gym set and began a hundred pull up and flipped to start another set of hundred hanging sit ups.

"Not bad for an old lady. Gotta watch that figure right?" Snarked Selene, as she put on the white bandana on with her hair in a pony tail that held multiple braids with spaded beads at the end.

Evylynn just walked over to her full length mirror and applied a little bit of mousse to her wild, wet hair. She had planned on ignoring the girl and going about her business as usual. She was first going to look at the mission board then go to the tech division and see if Yanker, the only member of the tech division who she could stand because he wasn't one to talk, had any new gear, then work out until she was called or until she was too tired to give a damn. Of course on her way between places she'd stop in at the cafeteria and grab something small to eat.

"Hello, Fido?" Selene waved a petite hand in Evylynn's face. "Earth to…" Selene stopped when Evylynn had grabbed her hand.

"You think that being found at fifteen is awesome? I was found at thirteen; I had spent a year hiding and killing for what I needed." The Welsh woman spoke. "It took me two years to get here, one of which was me being trained by Clint. So if want to think you're a better fighter than me then go ahead, but know that we both have worked our arses off. Now you bloody idiot you can continue to fight to prove it but it won't do us any good." The introvert released the others hand and walked out of their living space, and straight into the shooting range where she had grabbed a 9mm gun and set the distance at 200 meters.

Back in the room Selene had finished getting ready and went to look at the mission board to see if there where solo missions, but luck wasn't with her today they had all be team missions or for senior agents. She was utterly bored and decided to go train with anyone who was in the training area, yet again luck wasn't on her side.

**_Selene:_**

Of all the damn days for no one to be around to train with. I was pissed not only because Fury paired me with that damn Wolf, but little miss handbook had pointed out a major fact. We had both worked our asses of to get here and fighting with her would get me nowhere quick, but pissing her off was just too easy. Even though I would love to push my new partner over the edge of a very large cliff, aside from the fact she would survive, but Fury would have my ass on a golden platter; I may get away with a lot of things because let's face it no one can do what I do. However this was my last chance, Fury made this very clear if I couldn't remain partners with Fido then I'd never advance to senior agent. Not that I cared about her but it was a goal to reach and a place of power. People where tools some better than others.

It was either work for S.H.I.E.L.D doing what I love (kill, cause chaos, and having fun) or spend the rest of my life on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D, at least till capture then I'd be killed. So working for S.H.I.E.L.D had its benefit to a point.

God's I was bored and pissed not the best combo for someone like me. Bad things happen when I get bored. Sighing as I walked along the hallways to my new room thankfully all my stuff had been moved in. I dressed in normal clothing jeans, green tank top, black leather jacket and my boots. I exchanged my white bandana for a gold one; it seemed to me that I was one of the few agents who had a unique sense of style. Looking in the mirror I checked my reflection, flawless and beautiful. Yes I was very vain I'll admit it, I prided myself on my looks. Why wouldn't I the only person I cared for was myself. I had learned long ago caring for others dragged you down and caused pain. I was loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D that didn't mean I cared about saving the world. S.H.I.E.L.D offered me an escape so I took it.

Now to break rule #2 in section C, paragraph 25, of the agent hand book, leaving base without a handler or permission. In other words I was going to break out of a highly secured base full of trained specialist, most who could kill me with their thumb. Okay maybe not most but either way I was in no mood to receive a lecture so I decided just to use my lesser used gift to leave. Relaxing my body I let the familiar surge of warmth fill me, closing my eyes I focused on where I wanted to be, a bar just outside of upstate New York. When I opened my eyes I was in the alley way behind it.

Seeing the familiar red brick and faded sign with shamrocks, Seamus Place was written in faded maroon lettering. Walking through the door I took in the smell of alcohol, smiling at the shouts of greetings from the bar patrons. "Lucky!", "Where you been lass", "The party's here Boys!"

Smirking I sauntered up to the bar "Well lad's I'm back. How about a round of drinks for my friends to get the party started!"

Now you're wondering why the hell a bunch of people would be in a bar before 10 am well its St. Patrick's Day. I was in an Irish Bar full of Irish drinkers. I fully intended to drink them under the table. At least I wasn't bored and would maybe have a good five hours maybe less, if Wolf was as good a tracker as rumored, to enjoy myself. Then again I wonder if Fury has noticed the gift I left him. I laughed silently to myself as I took a swig of my beer. Life was good.

**_Evylynn:_**

"I am Iron Man." The billionaire playboy said at a press conference. _Fabulous. How can this get better?_

"Wolf!" Fury had hollered, from the window of his skyward office. I looked into the office to see him in a rage.

I quickly made my way up to the office, when I walked in it took much restraint not to burst into a mirthful laugh. I hope he hadn't looked in the mirror today when he put his eye patch on, because I know a little girl who had done something. His normal black patch had been replaced with a base black one with a green jeweled shamrock on the eye patch.

"How long were you planning on not telling me about last night. I said show her to your room, let her settle in and not engage in a two hour battle; never mind that. Where is Black Jack?" he questioned in his rage.

"Sir," I began covering my mouth, "I don't know where she is, but I know that the Lucky Charms called. He wants his shamrock back." I averted my eyes from the angry black man who would holler more if anyone other than the criminals' partner told him of the jewels.

"WHAT!" he hollered, turning around to rip off the eye patch and examine it himself. "God damn it! What the hell is wrong with that girl?"

"Sir," Maria Hill called from the office door, Fury ignored his lieutenants calls still angry and ranting with his back still to us.

"Of all the agents why does Black Jack have to be so…." He turned around after pulling out a spare patch, which made one wonder why he held a spare.

"Childish, immature, a fucking moron" I added in even if I didn't care much for the kid, she was gutsy and bloody brilliant. Not many could prank Fury and get away with it.

"When I get my hands on that girl! I'm going send her to New Mexico one day. Agent Hill call in Black Jack." Fury ordered.

"Sir that's what I've been trying to tell you. Black Jack is A.W.O.L . She's not on the base." Maria stated, Fury's one good eye twitched and his neck muscles flexed and tightened.

"Excuse me did I Just hear that once again that girl has made her way off base? You," he said pointing at me, "find her bring her in or I'll demote your ass. We clear?"

"Sir?" I questioned. _Why should I get punished for the twat's mistakes?_

"Was any part of that unclear Wolf?"

"Yes sir, all clear."

"Dismissed." He declared.

I turned on my boot heel to head back to our room to see if she had left had left a clue but that's not possible with her, still I headed to her room. Once there I looked in her wardrobe and noticed she held a small calendar in her room, today's date was circled in green; Saint Patrick's Day.

I began my search in Upstate New York at any Irish pub; I figured she'd go for the real culture. In Upstate alone there happened to be sixteen pubs that didn't check ID's. The first pub I had gone to none of the bartenders had recognized Selene, same with the second, third fourth and so on. I had thought about giving up and letting her come back home on her own but then I remembered my career as an assassin was on the line.

The last one I went to I didn't need to talk to any bartenders, I saw my, soon to be dead, partner dancing, on the bar, on the pole in the middle. Quickly and quietly I snuck behind the bar, where the bartenders were drooling over her, I jumped up on the bar and pulled her ear. I walked us to the edge of the bar and jumped off.

Of course she was throwing a fit and calling me Fido or old lady but I didn't care, she had threatened my job; I liked my job, I got to kill people that deserved it and beat the shit out of people too. I threw her in the passenger seat of my company issued black GMC Topkick 4x4.

"Fury sent you?" She asked as I got in the driver's seat.

"No, your mom did." I snapped. "Who else would send me?"

"Whatever. How'd you find me?"

"It's Saint Patricks' Day, I figured you'd want to party with the culture."

"Alright then," she paused, placing her head between her legs to get centered, "then how did you leave base without our nanny?" I pulled the truck out of the parking lot and made my way to the axis roads leading to the highway.

"You mean, Lillian?" I asked, receiving a slow nod, "well I told her to check downtown. I convinced her I was civilian stable to get you if I found you and told her I'd call if I did."

"How'd you know I was in Upstate?"

"Lucky guess really." I paused to look at my possibly drunk partner. "No I haven't made the call yet. I still have six or so more pubs left to search, an hour to get there." I added after a brief moment.

"I see. Thank you." And with that the truck fell silent with only the hum of the engine going eighty on the highway.

The minutes speed like the engine as I drive us around, she wanted a day out, so did I. I drove an abandon lake house, which I had no memory of going to before; it was just a place my mind knew about. Selene and I walked out of the car slowly, Selene walked around the grounds ghost like, and I had walked to the end of the old pier and sat there looking out at the lake.

I looked around and saw flat pebbles; I moved them next to me so I could skip them across the water. Time had eluded me, it wasn't necessary. My thoughts had flown like the pebbles and time. I hadn't noticed a presence next to me.

"We should head back, Fury won't be happy and neither will Lillian." A voice spoke to me.

"I guess he wants a meeting."

"No shit Fido." Black Jack sits as she sits next to me. "I haven't been to this place in ages, I'd come here when I'd leave the orphanage." She sounded so calm and mellow. "You know I might not have been found till I was fifteen but I've been dealing with this kind of life style since I was ten; seven if you count stealing as a start; as well as fighting rings."

"So, is this some form of an apology?" I asked rudely.

"Yes." Selene spoke quietly. "I know Fury told you that this is your last chance or you won't get a promotion ever. Its also my last chance as well." She looked out at the lake. "So I'll say this now. I'm sorry for all the pranks I pull, and will play, and I'll try not to go A.W.O.L like this again."

"Hey, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, it's Fury; but hey I'll take an apology when I can get it from you." I stood up and extended my hand to help her up. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and I helped pull her to her feet, we slowly made our way to truck.

**_-Three hours later-_**

"God damn it! How could you leave? What the fuck where you thinking? No, don't answer that!" Director Fury yelled at two of his youngest subordinates. The younger of the two stood closer than the other.

"Sir in all honesty, it is Saint Patricks' Day and I was trying to get some culture and," The youngest in the room began.

"Your partner is the closest thing to Irish and she didn't even celebrate."

"I know sir, but have you seen miss rulebook, and I guarantee she can drink me under the table."

"And yet she didn't. I can terminate you now if you wish to further this debate with me any longer."

She had opened her mouth to argue but only muttered "ah, fuck, I got nothing."

"Now, until you get assigned a mission, the two of you will be on base and Agent Lillian will be with you every waking moment. Is that in any way unclear?"

"No sir. " Both subordinates muttered simultaneously.

"Dismissed, report to your quarters."

The two had turned on their heels and headed straight to the shared quarters without speaking to one another or anyone else.

* * *

Read and Review. PelawenNight and I worked really hard on this.

More of the Avengers will be added in but it takes time. I post on the rate of reviews, sort of. Umm oh check out my YouTube channel- Taylor Arizona; that gets updated weekly or whenever I decide to edit.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Shop (part 1)

**Chapter 2 Coffee Shop **

_Okay, so Pelawen Night and I switch POVs and I'm sorry if this upsets you, but you should review some and let us know what we're doing right or wrong; just saying. _

_Xxx_

**_1 month after Saint Patricks' Day_**

"But Fury." Whined a bronzed brown haired teen, which was covered head to toe in black and white and spades.

"Black Jack, shut the fuck up!" The other young woman in the room said. She was in a dark grey S.H.I.E.L.D uniform with four red claw marks on the back of the torso.

"But Fury, she's awkward!"

"And you're a psychopath!" The other argued, leading them both in an annoying debate.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP THE TWO OF YOU!" yelled their commander, Director Fury. "Black Jack, learn to deal with her. Wolf, don't be so awkward and don't point out the obvious unless it's necessary."

"Fine by me." Wolf replied. Black Jack just stood next to her partner with her arms crossed. "What's the mission?"

"You two will go and only do a recon. Your target is Jackson Cooper," Began the director who pulled a picture up of a young man with dark brown eyes and blond hair that was cut short but spiked in the front.

"Yummy." Black Jack whispered, earning a quick jab in the elbow from her partner.

"The two of you will have an ear piece in receiving commands from Agent Lillian." Fury looked over at the black and white covered girl and stressed, "If you don't follow every command I might have to terminate you; understood?"

"Crystal clear." Black Jack replied.

"Now, Jackson is on our radar for what we believe is an unnatural ability to create fire. He is also working for Hammer Industries as Justin's little bitch."

"Oh yay Fido, we found you a mate." Black Jack exclaimed.

"Oh yay." Wolf sarcastically replied.

"Am I interrupting something ladies?" Both subordinates shook their heads. "Good, now Jackson is rumored to be in a coffee shop in downtown Seattle, tomorrow night. I'm going to need the two of you to access wheatear or not he could work for S.H.I.E.L.D and not betray us to Hammer or any other threat." Fury had explained. "He's a hot head, so be calm, Black Jack."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Why do I have to be calm, I'm the most calm person here!" she hollered.

"The fact that you're hollering is a point that you're far from calm." Wolf stated.

"I am so calm, I'm mellow."

"Before you say anything further, the two of you, let me finish." Fury interjected. "I want you to lure him back to the hotel we're setting you up at. Here," He handed each of the two subordinates a vanilla file, "these are your background stories." Each of the women had opened their file to read their stories over.

"Seriously?" The youngest questioned. "I have to go by my real name?" She had turned the page to read further. "20, traveling with my cousins before, Evylynn, she's shipped off overseas in the Air Force, as a medic."

"Evylynn Jones, 22, Air Force surgeon, enlisted on my birthday and graduated basic training with honors."

"I enjoy long meaningful walks, and I am attending Princeton to become a lawyer." Selene arched a bronzed eyebrow. "Single, family orientated, church going Christian. I'm starting to hate myself more and more. Fury, this is the exact opposite of me; it's like you're asking me to pull another prank on you."

"Really? I like this profile of me, it's kind of spot on. Prefers to read old English books and horror movies. Old school music; rock than pop, alternative than rap, reggae than religion." The older of the two females spoke.

"Fury, what's with these profiles?" Black Jack complained.

"Yeah, Fury. Are we supposed to sleep with them man?"

"Wolf no you're supposed to play the cousin who loves her career more than men. Black Jack, yes. Just don't really sleep with him."

Both, Wolf and Black Jacks' jaws dropped. "So then is she supposed to come up behind him before he puts it in and say 'does this smell like chloroform to you?' You jackass, I'm insulted." she pauses and looks at her partner. "Switch me or ill make your life a living hell."

"This is more up your line of expertise." Wolf replied coldly.

There was a silence that was unnatural for Black Jack. "Um sir, well, I uh those" She had begun muttering and paused to collect her thoughts a bit more. "Those particular skills I don't have. Ask me to flirt, charm my way into anyone's heart but, uh, as far as seduction is involved or procreating I have no clue, except part P goes into part V and sometimes creates part B." she said with the straights of faces.

Her near mute partner began to laugh, and it wasn't like a light laugh, it was a small roar.

"Are you fucking with me on this one Jack?" The director inquired.

"Well, uh, sir this is embarrassing for me as it is you. If, um, I may point out this was not part of the contract. Off the subject of my personal life, shouldn't this, lack of skill, be discussed with my mentor?" She had stated softly, close enough to be a mumble.

"You're a virgin." Her partner whispered in the mist of her laughter.

"You're her portage aren't you? How did you accomplish most of the solo missions we gave you?"

"Well I'm an assassin, pretty much a jack of all trades but that particular one, and did I mention an attractive genius? I kind of just improvised."

"The fuck you mean you improvised?" He hollered. His good eye had begun to turn bloodshot red.

"What do you want from me? The missions were accomplished, S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't compromised, I did my job flawlessly; without seduction."

"You did your job flawlessly, yes, but when you had your missions and were told to seduce them you either knocked them out or you killed them after getting the information."

"Can we move on to the mission?" Asked the partner, who was finally calming down from her laughter high.

"Yes, now I guess you need to switch profiles," Fury had paused, "you have to keep the names and ages though."

Both of the agents nodded.

"Does that me I have to come up behind him and ask 'does this smell like chloroform?'" Black Jack asked.

"Unless Wolf can't handle seduction." Fury eyed her, wondering if she had a problem with seduction.

"Sir, I don't sleep around but I'm no virgin." She said, giving her partner an evil smirk.

"Ha ha, fuck you." Black Jack muttered.

"Anyways, I can seduce him if I'm really needed to."

"You are, since you're partner is lacking these skills needed."

"Yes sir."

"So, I'm the Air Force surgeon, who's going overseas. I'm supposed to like horror movies, and bad books and music? Eh, it's better than church humping good girl."

"At least I'm not a virgin assassin who 'loves' her job and can't settle down."

"ENOUGH!" Fury hollered, "Yes Black Jack, you are the Air Force Surgeon; yes Wolf, you're the family oriented church going good girl.

"Now, read over the profiles of your temporary backgrounds. You have to live by them for however long you need to to get him here. Be ready and packed on the hanger in an hour." He ordered. The two turned head back to pack.

**_xxxBack in the roomxxx xxxSelenexxx_**

Fido walked in first and headed to her side of the dresser and opened up the top drawer, she looked in it for a second and made her way to her closet, pulling out a large black duffle bag with two words stitched into it.

_Myakka. Jacquelyn. Who could they be?_

I turned to my closet and pulled out my own duffle bag and threw all of my nice civilian clothes on my bed and packed for a week. _That should be enough right?_ I had to grab my purple bandana that was my favorite and some bright shirts. In the real world, people would assume I was a "scene" kid when I just like bright colors and they would assume I wore colored contact lenses when my real eye color is purple. I decided to bring a few, two, button down shirts and slacks; I hated to act like a soldier, I can't even be serious, why should I act it?

I was finishing packing my clothes and female products and moved on to the better products.

Guns check; flat knives, hundred checks; ammo, checkity check check.

I was set. I placed everything on the floor by the end of my bed and waited for her to finish up. I looked around the room to see if there was anything else I could do, I could talk to her and explain why something or get to know her, but I had to keep my whole 'Woof woof, doggy, I'm gorgeous and a genius, what the fuck are you?' up while I was near her and Fury. Widow read right through me during training.

I lounged on my bed and grabbed a book from out my nightstand.

_Gone With the Wind._

**_xxxEvylynnxxx_**

When we walked in our room we headed to our side of the room and packed. I opened my top drawer to see what I could pack and seeing that none of what was in the drawer was worth packing, it was all work out gear, well I guess I could pack my guns and knives and flat grenades. I turned to go to my closet and grab my duffle bag.

When I first joined and was given this bag I took it to the company's tailor and had them stitch in two names: Myakka and Jacquelyn; the names of my sisters who were killed, Myakka when we all were kids and Jacquelyn when we ran away. The memories of them brought a small tear to an eye.

I silently packed up everything, and then some. I wasn't sure how long we'd take on this mission or we'd have fight or travel. Everything was left to chance with Selene. Looking over my shoulder I saw her, literally, throw her guns, ammo and flat knives in her bag. I was beyond shocked that they didn't go off and she remembered that the safety needs to be on unless we're at the shooting range.

When I finished packing we had spent fifteen minutes packing. I put my bag over my shoulder and headed to the door, she looked over her book and asked, "Where ya heading?"

"I'm putting my bag in a locker at the hanger and going to see if Yanker has any gadgets."

"Cool." She hopped of her bed and slid her book in her bag and headed to the door with her stuff. "Let's go."

I groan as I opened the door.

We silently made our way to the hanger lockers, putting our bags in a locker and locking it. "You packed lightly." I muttered.

"As did you." And that was all the conversation we had on our way to the tech department.

We left Yanker and his lab shortly before we had to be at the hanger. We saw our handler, Emily Lillian; an average height woman with a very petite frame and lengthy appendages. She had three files in her hand with a black canvas bag strapped to her shoulders; she was dressed in her usual suit and tie. If you asked any one of the field agents handlers, they'd tell you she was an idiot, when yes she had her moments of idiotic tendency, more than what a normal person should.

On the long flight to Seattle, Emily had gone over the mission and what role she'd have along with strategies that could unfold with Black Jack, if she managed to screw it all up. Evylynn sat back with an mp3 player playing some of her favorite music. She had her eyes closed from takeoff to landing; making one wonder if she was afraid of flying or completely fine flying that she could fall asleep. Her partner on the other hand was giddy. Black Jack, well Selene for this mission, couldn't wait to land, she kept the back filled with endless chatter, poking at her partner who just pulled an ear piece out and said, "Read your damn book and shut the fuck up. " Black Jack had indeed shut up for a few moments to mutter something along the lines of "Wolf might seem cold and cruel but deep down she's" She had paused to get the right wording, she continues with "who am I kidding, she's cold and cruel on the inside."

In a matter of four hours Wolf, Black Jack and Emily had been landed and in their hotel room settling in for the night. Emily was getting all the communication devices set up on the same frequency and reviewing all the possible scenarios; she was a cautious woman. Black Jack was being her narcotic self by admiring herself in the mirror, shortly stopping to clean her guns and knives, eventually stopping to lay in her bed and stare at the ceiling blankly. Evylynn Wolf was in her room, pacing around enough where she could have worn a hole through the carpet, she'd stop occasionally to do something little like move a gun on the other side or look out the window.

**-The next morning in the coffee shop-**

The three agents were up with the sun, one would go over the files again, another would go down and eat off the breakfast bar and the other would do routine of a hundred pushups and sit ups. They had been finished before six thirty and meet in the handlers' room.

"Alright, Evylynn, what on God's green Earth are you wearing?" asked the handler.

"Um, khaki capris and a tank top." Evylynn replied with a questionable tone.

"Put on…" She trailed off as she unzipped a suit bag and pulled out a yellow sundress. "This. Fury thought one or both of you'd want to dress out of character and he gave me orders to get a wardrobe for the two of you."

Evylynn's jaw had unhinged, eyes got wider and heart stopped. "How about what I'm wearing now?"

"Can't." She replied shortly.

The third agent in the room had sat in the arm chair, laughing silently at her partners attempts to dress in her fashion. "How about you wear that and I behave?" She offered between laughs.

"No!" Evylynn shouted with her jaw hinging back in place and eyes relaxing.

"Deal!" The handler shouted at the same time.

"I'm going to go with Emily is the boss here so, you have to."

"Black Jack, help me out." Evylynn pleaded to the agent in the chair, who was shaking her head. "Fuck!" Evylynn took the dress and walked into the bathroom to slip into the dress; it fit her perfectly, hugging at all of her curves and fanning out at the waist, stopping just past her knees. "Fucking Fury." She muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror. She adjusted the thigh holster to ne higher up on her leg.

Walking out of the bathroom she received cat growls and whistles from her partner and a cheerful squeal from their handler. "See you look so beautiful."

"Why doesn't she have to change?" Pointing to Black Jack, who was dressed in dark blue denim skinny jeans and a purple under armor tank top with black and white converse; her trade mark white bandana was switched with a matching purple one.

"Selene is the military surgeon and she can wear what she pleases."

"Score!" Black Jack shouted.

"I feel ridiculous." She muttered.

"That's debatable, now we have to hurry." Urged the handler. She handed Evylynn and Black Jack a set of ear pieces; she also handed Evylynn a yellow shouldered purse with her new I.D. and an extra gun and the keys to the cover car. "Black Jack, you know your name is Selene for this mission and I advise you to go by it ASAP."

"Yeah, yeah. I hate that name."

Evylynn stared out the door with the newly named Selene; she didn't wait for her partner knowing she'd catch up. When she got to the lobby she managed to grab an orange before she walked out to the parking lot and looked for the car.

The lot was half full, mostly mini vans, a few pickup trucks, a semi cab and a few sports cars. Pressing the upgraded key to unlock the car, she saw a Ford Mustangs' light go off.

_Nothing too old or too new._

She walked over to the car, admiring it every step. Black, maybe a 1996 or 1997 model, cream interior, well-polished and obviously restored to keep up with the times.

"Ew a mustang." Selene said. "Couldn't it have been something like a Sting Ray Corvette or a Pontiac Solstice?"

"It's too flashy; this car however is easier to make a back story. Your older brother and father rebuilt it before your father died of a heart attack."

"Clever little liar."

"I'm a fucking spy, not a liar." Evylynn said softly with light humor in her voice. The two slide into the mustang and drove to the coffee shop; Selene turned on the radio and sang every pop song that came on. Evylynn fought her by turning the volume down when Selene would turn it up, they fought until Evylynn gave up.

'Alright you two, Evylynn you're going to go in first and get your coffee, find Cooper and 'accidently' bump into him. Selene, you're going to come in after she spills the coffee and see what's taking her to long.' Emily said in their ear pieces. 'Copy?'

"Copy." Both agents replied.

Evylynn parked the car half a block from the local coffee shop, pulling out the keys from the ignition she handed them to her partner. She got out and walked, reviewing her plans and placed a fake American English accent on. She rubbed her eyes for the all blue contacts had bothered her; she was instructed that her golden specks on her irises would draw unwanted attention; Selene even had to wear brown contacts.

Evylynn ordered her coffee and went to sit at the middle table, waiting and watching for her target. She had watched nearly fifty people come in and leave before he came in. Grabbing her coffee, that she had only sipped on, she moved in his way when he turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman in the bright yellow sun dress mumbled. She had kept her eyes locked on the mans' eyes as he wiped the coffee off his black pants.

"It's fine, I've had worse spills." He looked up at her, blushing lightly.

"Well at least let me pay for the dry cleaning." She offered. _Damn, I should have paid more attention to how cute he is. Cute? No he's handsome!_

"I can't let someone as cute as you pay. I bumped in to you."

"I insist." Evylynn said with enough enthusiasm to her voice for him to believe.

"No you don't have to worry about it."

"Then let me pay for another cup of coffee."

"If you're free tonight I'd take you out to dinner and call that fair." He paused seeing that she had begun blushing a bright red. "That is if you're interested."

"Oh…well…" She stammered, and on queue Selene stepped in the coffee shop, rushing over to Evylynn.

"Hey, E." She greeted Evylynn casually. "Oh hello." She greeted the target.

"Oh you're a…" He began.

"No, no, she's my cousin." Evylynn said quickly, pushing Selene in the direction of the order line. "I'm Evylynn."

"Jackson, pleased to meet you Evylynn and cousin of Evylynn." He hummed.

"Selene." Selene said just before she gave her order.

"Right, so I guess you're not free then." He said softly.

"Free? Yeah she's free." Selene said with a snarky attitude.

"Selene?" Evylynn gritted through her teeth.

"What? I'm just saying that you can go out. I'll just you'd just be in the hotel room anyways, besides I already had plans with James." Selene said in one breath, looking at Evylynn, she saw her give a questionable look. "James, from the Force. The one who grew up with us and joined the day I did." Evylynn knew she was lying; James was Emily's husband.

"Oh, right he lives here with his wife. Sorry. I forgot." Evylynn said. She looked over at Jackson who looked about ready to ask why they were in a hotel until she said, "We're traveling the country before Selene goes overseas as the Air Force surgeon."

"So go out. Live a little." Encouraged Selene. Evylynn glared at Selene with annoyance in her eyes. "I'll be out at the car." Selene walked away with a smirk on her face.

"I mean you don't have to go out with me." Jackson said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Sure. I'd love to go out." Evylynn said enthused. She grabbed a napkin out of the holder and wrote down her phone number and the hotel she was staying at.

"I'll be there around eight." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'll be ready." She said as she walked out the door.

'Good job. That was easier than I had thought it'd be.' Emily said over the ear piece.

'My acting was wicked!' Selene exclaimed over the piece.

'Whatever. Em, we have to talk about my plan for tonight.' Evylynn said as she walked up to the passenger side door of the black Mustang. 'We're on our way back now.' She ducked into the car.

"You have a date." Selene said smugly as she drove off.

**TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3 Coffee Shop (part 2)

**Chapter 2 Coffee Shop part 2**

**AN okay so I know it seems like there's no plot but we're building up to it. I honestly think chapter 7 will be when we get to Iron Man 2, Thor, and Avengers. The chapters 4 and 5 will really build because their like fillers and 6 is mega filler. Yeah I kind of jumped around, like a lot; ADHD and writers blocks.**

** Angelswillbleedfrompain, Black Jack and Wolf don't have much of a relationship just yet. They've been paired together for a month, and Fury is kind of an OOC of course he's going to curses. Anyways, Black Jack and Wolf are building their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the OC's. Sadly I don't get money from this either. =(**

**part 2: From Coffee Shop to Date **

**Later that night, around 8:30 pm at ****_Bella Italia_**

The couple had already received the food they had ordered, and slowly picked at it, and were on their second glass of wine. Each had a different preference on their wine; the agent, Evylynn, had a glass of white wine, where as her target, Jackson Cooper, had a glass of red wine. The two had talked about little things like weather and hobbies, nothing was serious it was all calm and slow. Jackson had wanted to speed up the conversation to something personal at least.

"So Evylynn, what do you do that allows you to travel?" Jackson asked.

'Student at NYU.' Emily said in Evylynn's com.

"I'm student at NYU and a part time journalist at the school newspaper." Evylynn explained.

"NYU? Really you can travel with being a student? Wow, what's your major?"

'Shit, journalism maybe.'

"It's journalism. I like to find out the truth about things and make sure everyone is informed. I guess I can if I save right and keep the FAFSA money I have left over."

'Good cover, Fido.' Selene commented.

"Really? What's your specialty?"

"World affairs." She said before Emily or Selene could say anything. She realized she said it rather quickly and repeated it. "World affairs. I want people to know what the government is doing with their taxes and how it affects smaller countries and how we first world people should help third world countries become third world so that we could have peace."

"Well to have peace you need some war."

"I'm guessing you're military or government side." She inferred.

"Yes. I believe the military and government can make peace, for a price."

"Then it wouldn't be peace, its socialism."

"No, it's grabbing the bigger stick." Jackson inferred.

"A stick I'm sure you don't have." Evylynn said coyly.

"Wouldn't you like to see?"

'Yes I would.' Selene joked.

"Maybe for dessert, first I'd like to pick your brain on how you think you have a big stick in peace." Evylynn teased.

"Alright, trade for a trade."

"Price?" She questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Ever play the question game?" He asked, receiving a nod, "Alright so I'll let the lady start."

'Oh he thinks you're a lady, how sweet.' Selene joked.

"Okay, who do you work for, that makes you think you can achieve peace?" Evylynn sipped at her wine slowly, feeling a little burn as she realized she hadn't had a sip for some time.

"Hammer Industries'." He said cockily. "Hmmm, why do you want the world to be in peace? You'd be out of a job."

"So would you. I want peace so no one has to know the pain of war like Selene, she acts like she is blind to what she's seen but I hear her scream at night. I don't want a shell shocked cousin. Why not work for Stark Industries'?" Evylynn had made her voice cracked.

'Watch yourself Fido, bit too much info.' Selene warned.

'No, it was perfect, I almost believed it.' Emily replied. Evylynn pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance of the voices in her ear.

"Simple, Stark turned me down. I get you're traveling but why would you come all the way here? It can't be the coffee." The two looked each other in the eye after a minute, which was ruined when

"Oh no Selene loves coffee and rain." Evylynn said. "No, she came to see James. Apparently his wife had a daughter and he named his daughter after her." She paused, thinking of a good question to ask him. "What do you do exactly at Hammer?"

"I'm his PA." He laughed. "Damn, I feel like I'm his bitch." His laugh became a bit more mirthful; she too joined in on his laughter.

"Really? Why? PA is a kinda…" She couldn't stop herself from laughing harder. "I'm sorry. It is a bitch job."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Slowly their laughter had died; Jackson couldn't help but notice her smile. He thought it was a beautiful one. "I'm sorry, can I be truthful with you?" He asked after a moment of that awkward silence when no one truly has anything to say.

"Sure." She agreed.

"Well, your smile is beautiful." He paused at looked up to see Evylynn blushing a deep red. "I'm sorry. That was too early."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not used to being told that." And that was the truth.

"Even at NYU? Why? You're smart and beautiful and you have a great taste in cars and music." He laid complement after complement, causing her to blush brighter and brighter.

"Even there guys don't notice me, but I think it's because I take school too seriously during the year. The car is something my dad and Selene's dad worked on when we were kids."

'Say something insecure.' Selene egged through the com.

"Still some have to say you're beautiful."

"No I'm not. I'm a messy. Selene joked about me needing an army to make me beautiful."

"Still." He shrugged. "Some guys have to notice you."

"Honestly it's the really nerdy ones who do." She confessed

"Oh ouch." He exclaimed as he covered his heart with his hands. "I went to MIT for three years and played D.n.D. and watched Star Wars." He exposed. "If you went to school there while I was there then I'd be one of the nerdy ones wanting you."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized. Blushing, she didn't know what to say. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that there like bio techs and honestly I wouldn't peg you as the type to play .." She complemented. "Plus you're a pretty boy; I would want to date you."

'Cover that up. You left it open.' Emily ordered in her ear.

Evylynn saw him blush and his eyes went a bit wider. Thankfully for her their waiter cam and asked if they need anything else. "Evylynn, are you ready to go?" He asked softly, receiving a slight nod from her. Jackson pulled out his wallet and placed a hundred in the pocket and stood up, holding his hand to Evylynn.

She looked up at the hand with question; he only smiled brightly like he had something planned.

_'Take his hand moron!' _Selene yelled in her ear. Evylynn gingerly took his hand. Jackson had taken the lead by interlocking their fingers as he led her to the valet. When the car arrived, her eyes went wide again, she had forgotten that he drove an Aston Martin, fire engine red with black interior; Jackson had a light chuckle as opened the door for her.

_'Damn, that's a hot car. Okay, now I want to be you.'_ Selene chuckled as she looked at the couple from the roof top with her handler.

Evylynn and Jackson drove off to finish their date at an unknown location.

Before arriving, Evylynn had taken out her ear piece, making it look like she was scratching her ear. She didn't want her partner and handler hearing everything, although she left her tracker bracelet on; for emergencies.

Forty-five minutes later the red Aston Martin pulled to another valet, with a line of well-dressed people lining up. The two had gotten out and locked fingers again as he had taken the lead once again; but this time he led them to the bouncer. The bouncer had looked up from his clipboard to see the couple, recognizing the male; he unhooked the blue velvet rope to let them pass.

The whole club was filled with loud pop and hip-hop music, the main floor was down a flight of stairs, filled with elegantly dressed people; no you could possibly classify them as Lords and Ladies, that's how well they were dressed. Everyone in there was dancing, no grinding, on each other.

Jackson led Evylynn through the crowed to a V.I.P area and placed their drink orders to a hoochie waitress; he ordered a beer for himself, Corona that is, and an Amarillo sour for her. When the drinks came, she looked at her drink with a question, took a sip and made a sour face, causing him to laugh; she took his beer out of his hands and took a quick swig.

"You like beer?" he hollered to her.

"'Liquor before beer never sicker.'" She quoted with a smirk. She started drinking when she was thirteen, and drank secretly while training with S.H.I.E.L.D., the best she could get was cheap beer and horrible liquor. Hawkeye had caught her sneaking it in one day and told her that beer is better first then liquor. "It was my dad's motto with my uncle, yet they all managed to be drunk as fuck."

"Men." He joked. Jackson leaned in closer so he wouldn't have to yell to talk and stain to hear her. "So you don't like Amarillo sours?"

"Their okay, just this was too sour." She mimicked the face she made when she sipped her drink, causing him to laugh again. She too had leaned in talk and hear him.

"Classy."

"I'm one classy bitch." She snarkly replied.

(You know those long awkward pauses after an awkward laugh, where you look into the others eyes and all possibilities of what could happen next run through your head and or you awkwardly lean in for a possible kiss or a total shut down, well that didn't happen.)

The two hadn't realized that they had been inching closer to one another until they were nose to nose. Jackson and his brave soul and closed the distance by pressing his lips to hers. Feeling her tense up, Jackson leaned a bit to look at her when he pulled away. Her eyes were big and bright like it was a shock. She quickly put a hand on his neck and pulled him in.

For the rest of the night at the club the two had created a pattern of dancing, kissing, and going to the bar to get a quick shot or an actual drink. At moments they would be doing two at the same time (other than kissing and drinking.).

The couple had left when the club was closing, at four am, and headed back to the woman's hotel room.

They had stumbled into the floor of her room as they had kept their lips locked and arms tangled in each other. As the two, on the floor, had broken away from each other to breathe and laugh, after a second they went back to locking lips. Without thinking, Evylynn flipped them over, so she was on top of him; he instinctively sat up and wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other was used to support him as he stood them up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they became vertical; he walked them over to the bed and gentle set her down, breaking their lips.

Evylynn had looked over Jacksons' shoulders and saw her partner. "I'm sorry." Evylynn panted, stroking his cheek as she unwrapped her legs from his waist.

"What for?" Jackson's brows furrowed.

"Does this smell like chloroform?" Selene asked as she pressed a cloth to his face. Jackson's body quickly went limp on Evylynn, who looked like she regretted it. "I did it! I can't believe that actually worked. Good thing you two were all over the hallway and each other." Selene jumped. "It was really gross watching that; both of looked like walruses' fighting for a grape." She shivered.

"Great now tie him up in Emily's room or yours." Evylynn muttered from the weight of their target.

"What's wrong with you?" Selene asked as she rolled the target to the side of the queen bed.

"I'm drunk, let me sleep." Evylynn stood up slowly to take off her dress and put on a pair of baggy scrubs and a loose tank top.

"Good job, Wolf." Emily spoke from the door way. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the unconscious man's wrist to pull him to a sitting position; she then sat on the bed, put his arm around her shoulders and stood up. "Selene, go to my room now. Evylynn, get some rest and black coffee." She ordered as she dragged the man out of the room.

**-Two days after mission-**

Selene and Evylynn had completed their mission, somewhat as directed. The two were getting their coffee before they had to go home. Jackson Cooper and Emily had gotten on their flight late last night. Evylynn had taken out her ear piece to give them some privacy and actually seduce him without Selene's back talk. For Evylynn it was nice to know she could get all of the information out of him and know if he'd be willing to switch sides. Granted Evylynn got called a lying bitch and such, she had stayed stoic as ever, after she was done he had asked her one question.

_"What's in this job for you?"_

_"Not going to prison." She replied with her natural Welsh accent, turning back from the door to talk to him and apologize for playing a good guy like that._

Now, they were heading to the car to get to the air field.

"Do you miss your boyfriend?" Black Jack asked loudly. Black Jack was glad to have dropped her Selene act; she only wanted to be Selene in her pretty little head.

"No, he's not my boyfriend." Wolf replied stoically. Wolf could care less if she was called Evylynn or Wolf of Evylynn Wolf, as long as an 'agent' was somewhere in her name.

"I miss his car." Black Jack commented as she saw their mustang. "I bet you miss his tongue." Wolf stopped in front of Black Jack and slapped her shoulder. "I'm reporting you for abuse." Cried out the obnoxious, bronzed brown haired young woman.

"You can't report your partner for abuse." Wolf said coldly.

"She assaulted me! Someone help! Alert the authorizes." Black Jack screamed in the empty parking lot.

"Shut the hell up." Wolf said as she walked away.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Wolf throws empty coffee cup at Selene, from a good hundred feet. "Is it that time of the month?" Black Jack had an uncontrolled urge to slap herself in the face instantly, resulting in people looking at her sideways. "There's no need to be a bitch about it." Says an angry Black Jack. Soon after saying those words her colleague slips on a bizarre patch of ice. The fallen young woman had looked at the other to smile as her colleagues knees had given out.

"Give now or I throw you in the air and you land on your pretty face." Wolf had lifted Black Jack in the air about ten feet.

"Give!" Black Jack surrendered.

* * *

**Those who know where we got the name for the Italian restaurant receives an invisible hug and possible an invisible high five.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tequila Tuesday

**Chapter 4: Tequila Tuesday**

_ Angelswillbleedfrompain is this enough taking my time?_

**Authors Note: Okay, so I wasn't feeling this chapter.**

**So I've been spastically writing bits of the chapter.**

* * *

"Hey Wolf, we have a day off; finally." Black Jack hollered as she came jogging down the hall.

"No 'Fido' today, Texas Holden?" Wolf questioned, she seemed stunned for a moment and walked away, slowly.

"Fuck you Fido." Black Jack countered as she lowly flipped off her partner. "I guess I'll take Jose somewhere else." She had a plan to be nice to her partner since her partner had threatened to destroy her pretty face in Seattle.

"Tequila?" Wolf asked, turning on her heels to face her partner, who had a wicked grin on her mouth.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have a real day off and drink with me."

Wolf arched an eyebrow and looked to both sides. "It's five o'clock somewhere, right?" Wolf stated.

"Good idea!" Black Jack said jumped up and down with glee. "I'm so glad you decide to make this a good day off." Wolf looked at her partner with light worry settling over her shoulders. Wolf just shrugged and walked away to their shared room; her partner followed behind her closely and talked Wolfs' ears off in the brief walk. "So how are we going to get some?" Black Jack asked when they walked in their room. "Because I only have enough for a few shots."

"You didn't think that through did you?" Wolf asked as she stood by her closet. "Obviously not, why would I think you thought it through?" She muttered as she searched through her closet. Seconds later she came out with a bottle, which was half empty to her. "Here we can finish this and that, but you got to get more."

"From who?" Black Jack took the bottle and examined it. Patron Silver.

"Hell if I know, nor care, as long as you get it." Wolf had gone to a draw in her dresser and pulled out four large, clear shot glasses.

"Then how'd you get this?" Black Jack asked holding out the bottle.

"Previous partners and I have my own contacts." Wolf smugly informed.

"No need to be smug."

"No need to be bitchy." Wolf grabbed the tequila bottle and poured them two shots each. "Drink these then ask Widow." She suggested. "Oh and have cash and be willing for a favor, to be prepared."

"Thanks?" Black Jack questioned. "We need salt and limes."

Wolf walked into their half kitchen and produced an air tight bag of sliced limes and a salt shaker. Both of them licked the back of their hands and passed the salt to pour on, grabbed a shot and a lime wedge in preparation. Counting to three the licked off the salt and threw the shot down their throats and bit into the lime. They repeated for the last of the shots.

Wolf put the bottle on her desk. "The day is getting shorter, better get going."

"Hardly." Black Jack looked at her white wrist watch to see it was only half past eleven in the morning.

"Someone might have a mission later." Wolf hinted towards their mentors who could help them out.

"Damn it." Black Jack ran out the door and came back a minute later grabbing her wallet. Wolf decided to follow her. The two ran to the closet stair well and up three flights of stairs to the senior agents living quarters; by rules, juniors weren't supposed to be in the senior quarters unless they had one with them.

Wolf followed closely behind her partner and hid from all passing agents, her partner just walked around like she owned the place; not jumping from the older agents. She had walked straight to Black Widows single quarters and knocked on the door; which opened and yanked her in seconds later. Wolf sighed and knocked once on the door as well, also getting pulled in when the door opened.

"Khrena ty idiotiv zdes' delaysh'? Starshiy uroveny ot predelov!" The Russian exclaimed.

"English Natasha!" Black Jack told. "All I understood was 'idiotiv'."

"The fuck are you idiots doing here? Senior levels are off limits!" She repeated with the same tone. "Of course you understood idiotiv, I called you it enough." She said as she narrowed her eyes to her former student.

Black Jack looked around the small quarters. "So, I heard all senior agents get their own rooms, right."

"Only if they're partnered with the opposite gender, like Barton and myself." Natasha answered, standing in the same place.

Black Jack instantly turned to Wolf and said, "Get a sex change."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I'm too gorgeous to be a man, and you, well let's just say, you can chop your hair off and wear baggy clothes."

"Ha, no. not chopping of my hair, and just ask." Wolf stated coldly as she planned a way to kill Black Jack.

"Fine. Would you happen to have tequila?" She bluntly asked facing her old mentor.

"I'm Russian." Natasha stated just as coldly as Wolf.

"So is that a yes?" Black Jack asked idiotically. Wolf stood behind her shaking her head and trying to hold back all of her laughter.

"No, it's a no."

"What kind of Russian are you then?" Black Jack asked loudly. Wolf had held her head in the palm of both her hands and shook with silent laughter.

"A very good one. Russians prefer vodka." Natasha just walked to a closet and pulled out random looking clothes; for an assassin. Black Jacks face made a very large 'o' and bowed her head for looking like an idiot. "Why don't you ask Clint?"

"Good idea. Fido, call him." Black Jack pulled out her phone and began to dial Clint's number and handed her phone to Wolf. If it wasn't Black Jacks face directed to her partner, she would have seen Natasha stand straighter and tense up. The older woman looked at the other agent and silently told her not to call from in there.

"Why don't we sneak up to his floor and call him on the way." Wolf suggested, catching onto Natasha's silent conversation, and turned to go out the door.

"Good idea." Both Black Jack and Natasha agreed; Black Jack followed Wolf out the door.

The duo silently made their way up to the men's quarters, when Black Jack asked, "Why does Widow go by Natasha when she's on base and not on missions, but everywhere else she's Black Widow?"

"Simple, to keep her two identities separate. Before I became recruited her I was going by Aithne Evylynn. So when my… contacts would call me Evylynn, I could say they call me by my last name." Wolf said solemnly. "I'm sure you had an alias too." Wolf pulled out her phone and dialed Clint's number. As soon as he answered she spoke. "Man, I'm thirsty. Would you happen to know if they have that really good smoothie in the cafeteria today?"

"What are you talking about? We want… " Black Jack asked, she was cut off by Wolf slapping the back of her head. She didn't want a damn smoothie, she wanted tequila.

"Awesome, we'll get our smoothies after we go to the gym and do a bit of tanning… Alright… Thank you and have fun tonight." Wolf hung up the phone and glared at Black Jack.

"What was that all about? Smoothies? Gym? Tanning?"

"Idiot. Have you ever heard of code speak?" Wolf made her eyes larger in wonder if her partner could last if she didn't know codes.

"Oh, so smoothies were code for tequila. Then what was code for going to the gym and tanning?"

"What do you do at a gym?" Wolf riddled.

"You train with whoever is there, but what does that have to do with tequila?" Black Jack answered.

"Just follow me." Wolf sighed and rolled her eyes, leading her partner to the training center. Wolf just walked to a corner that was covered by a pile of thick blue training mats.

"So are we training, because this is not part of the whole day off plan? The whole day off plan is to not…"

Black Jack shut up when she saw Clint walking in with his duffel bag strapped over his shoulder.

"Wolf, why am I doing this for you again?" Clint greeted me as he gave an upward nod to Black Jack. Wolf gave him a knowing look; she knew he had 'relations' with another agent, she just hadn't known who. "Right, well, the usual rules." He took is bag and set it down before Wolf took out a fairly decent amount of cash from her wallet.

"Nechajte si moja držim tvoje. Čest' medzi siroty pravé?" Wolf recited in Slovak; if she spilled his secret romance, he could spill mine. Honour among orphans, right? "Granted it wouldn't help you any." For the first three years of Wolf joining, Clint helped her learn a language and Slovak was a bit easier for her since she had Slovak contacts.

"Your pronunciation isn't at its best Malý vlk."

"Malý vlk, huh? Long time since you called me that." His usually nickname for her was 'little wolf' because he had told her once that he often thought of her as his little sister, when he said that to her, she broke down a little and cried in front of him for the first time. All the training and torture couldn't make Wolf cry but when someone says they think of her as family she breaks, she falls, and crumbles.

"Enjoy, make it last." Clint said before he walked away from the younger agents. He had nothing more to talk about, he was glad his former student was the same when deals were made.

Wolf and Black Jack waited a few moments before they made their way, with the newly acquired duffel bag, to their room.

* * *

"Damn. It's the good shit." Wolf said as she examined the bottles.

"Yeah, I know I'm that good." Black Jack took a bottle and poured them two shots each. "Let's go to the tech lab, see if whatever his name is has any cool gadgets."

"Yanker." Wolf corrected. "He's in the field today."

"Well he's not the only gadgets expert around here, I'm sure we'll find someone." Black Jack said with her wicked grin that held a plan behind it.

"Why don't we mess with Fury? Well you mess with him while I "try" to get you to go back to the room or go training." Wolf knew it was something Black Jack would normally do but with tequila she was unsure.

"You're a buzz kill you know?" Black Jack paused to take another shot. "'Sides no training on our day off."

"Well aware of that fact, but thanks for the reminder." Wolf replied sarcastically. "Then let's just finish Clint's tequila and stay in here."

"No. Now I want to go fuck with Fury and maybe Hill." Black Jack whined. "With some cool gadgets."

Wolf argued with Black Jack, coming to the conclusion that all she wanted to do was prank people; Wolf sighed before she had a different approach and couldn't get her to listen. "No!" Wolf exclaimed.

Black Jack was about to tell Wolf of her plan to prank both Fury and Hill but what was said made her say, "No? What the fuck do you mean by no?" Black Jack questioned, shaking her head she continued with, "You make it seem like I'm dragging you with me and that you don't enjoy this, when deep, deep, deep, deep down you like to fuck with people and be out of control. For once, let shit go."

Wolf looked both shocked and like realization had taken over. After a moment she threw her arms up. "Fine!" Wolf stormed out of the room and down the hallway.

"What?" Black Jack asked as she followed her down the hallway.

"Letting shit go." Wolf turned to head in the other direction of Black Jack.

"Where are you going?" Black Jack hollered down the hallway.

"To get somethings." Wolf turned and out stretched her arms. "You'll be surprised." She continued walking backwards. "Do what you want. I'll meet you in the board room in twenty." With that Wolf was gone, sprinting down the hall.

"Fine. Techies, here comes the fun." Black Jack said with a mischievous smile.

****Twenty minutes later****

Wolf was standing in the broad room waiting on Black Jack to get there. She was hidden in the corner, away from any wondering eyes. A large bag, which looked like a purse, was slung over her shoulder; the bag looked like it was nearly full.

The automatic door to Wolf's left slide open and someone a Segway. The Segway gave note that it was heavily customized. It had a larger foot base, the handle bars were covered, as well as the front, everything else was overdone for a Segway; it seemed to scream 'notice me!' whenever someone looked at it but they had been trained to not care about it. The rider of the Segway was clad in black and had a helmet on as well as a small backpack shouldered. The rider was unnoticed, even when it stepped off; the rider stood by the Segway and looked around the room, the last place the rider looked was the corner where Wolf was; nodding to Wolf to come closer. Complying the rider, Wolf walked over as the rider lifted up the eye protector, revealing it was Black Jack, who then got back on the Segway and motioned for Wolf to get on the back of it; Wolf had rolled her eyes as she stepped on.

"Drawing some attention don't you think?" Wolf hissed loud enough for only Black Jack to hear.

"It just screams 'notice me!' right?" Black Jack countered as she turned it around and headed to their freedom.

* * *

_Three hours and several shots later_

"Damn girl, you sexy." A man sitting on a bar stool whistled to Black Jack, Selene in public, as she walked by.

She turned around on her toes and looked him in the eyes with a flirtatious grin. "Trust me when I woke up this morning I had no plans of being this sexy, shit just happens." Selene said with a cocky grin and took the shot from the man sitting on the stool and walked away, sashaying her hips wickedly.

Selene slowly danced up to her partner who was sitting at their table, nursing a fishbowl of a margarita. She noted that since they changed at the gas station Wolf, Evylynn in public, had slowly been losing all of her clothes. "You know, every time I look over at you, you seem to lose an article of clothing."

"Your point?"

"Just saying your clothes fall off tonight."

"Tequila makes my clothes fall off." Evylynn grinned.

"And Irish beer makes your legs open." Selene joked.

"No, it vodka that makes my legs open." Evylynn replied with an unusually wild grin.

"Slut."Selene muttered as she pulled out a phone and began tapping the screen of said phone.

"virgin, what are you doing?" Evylynn had asked several times until she had annoyed Selene.

"Computer stuff. You wouldn't understand." Selene said with over annoyance at her partner and over confidence in herself.

"Right, like you knew Russians drink tequila."

"Momentary confusion." She puffed out her chest in pride and threw her head back in thick headedness.

"Okay, whatever you say." Evylynn shortly. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"I'm hacking a very difficult network." Selene stated slowly as she pressed in codes and patterns.

"On an iPhone?" Evylynn doubted.

"Yes on an iPhone." Selene said slowly.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's?"

Black Jack looked up at Wolf and had pain in her eyes, like she couldn't believe that she was doubted in her hacking ability. "Hacked before I joined. This one belongs to a billionaire."

"Starks?" Wolf asked rather loudly for being so close to her.

"Yes, I wanna screw with that playboy." Black Jack said with a dark smirk. She went back to placing codes upon codes in the phone. Wolf walked away to the end of the bar and ordered herself a Tequila Sunrise and a Tequila Tropical Punch for Black Jack.

When her drinks were handed to her she dropped off Black Jacks drink then she went out to the dance floor and mimicked what all the other women were doing on the dance floor, grinding on a man that they were with or a man who said a pretty complement. Evylynn just rolled her eyes and found an easy target for half an hour.

Somewhere during the dancing a man, maybe in his late twenties, early thirties was drunkenly dancing on the young assassin; after a few moments of them dancing, a younger man, maybe the same age as the girl, broke up the pair dancing. The young assassin didn't have a clue who either man was, nor why the younger man was being aggressively protective. She had retreated back to the table with her partner who had set down the phone when she arrived. They looked each other in the eye, having a silent agreement to get in the fight, only after they went to the bar and had three quick rounds of Tequila Slammers.

Grinning like mad men, well women, the two agents jumped into the dance floor and threw enough punches to cause a massive fight around the whole bar.

* * *

It was just after the two agents had left the bar, via bouncers, to see Black Jacks' latest tech victim drooling over a Segway that one had been modified to go faster and look 'great'. Evylynn and Selene were sitting on the curb of the bar after being thrown out for fighting, and whooping some major ass, nursing swelling cheeks and lips.

"Pepper, I want one!" The playboy told his girlfriend in pure excitement.

"Then make it, Tony." She dragged out; she was hoping he find something to spend time on the other than he Iron Man armor, or less time on it.

"J.A.R.V.I.S." The billionaire said into his home connection.

"Yes Master Stark?" said device responded with a different tone.

"J.A.R.V.I.S? What's wrong with your speech pattern?" The billionaire asked as he gave an arched eyebrow at his girlfriend who shrugged her shoulders at his silent question.

"Nothing, Master Stark. My systems say everything is fine." The AI responded in an American English accent and not its usual programmed English accent.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, I didn't program humor in you." Tony said with a dry tone.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, tell me when your last system update was." Pepper asked quickly.

"Tonight at 23:19."

"Where was it authorized from?" Pepper asked, knowing that she had talked Tony into letting the home device run its scheduled projects so the two could have a night out, on the other side of the country, and that he had no plans to update his AI system from the plane.

"From a device less than two hundred yards northeast of your current position." The couple looked at each other and toward the given direction to see two girls with slightly swollen faces sitting on the curb of an ending bar looked at Pepper, and vice versa, giving each other a single question of how. Tony,  
unfaltering, rushed up to the two girls, he had a mountain of questions for them, the most important to him at the moment was what did they use to hack his  
system; Pepper was following behind him, wondering which one would have done it, because they looked like women you'd pick off a corner for an hour.

The two agents were looking up at the billionaire as he was approaching them in a hurried pace.

"Do we leave or what?" Wolf whispered without moving her jaw in more the a fourth of an inch, keeping her eyes set on Stark and Pepper.

"Nah, let's see what he has to say." Black Jack replied with the same amount of movement in her jaw.

"Fifty says he's going to furious when you tell him you did it from an IPhone, nearly drunk." Wolf wagered. "Hell, I'll put another fifty that Pots thinks were hookers."

"Ha! You're on. She probably thinks were drunks who got really luck with a phone."Black Jack agreed both shaking hands real quick.

"Which one of you is the genius-criminal who hacked my AI system?" Tony asked upon his arrival. Wolf didn't waste a second to throw her partner under the bus.

"Geeze Fido." Black Jack muttered, who received an elbow to the ribs. Looking Tony in the eyes Black Jack bragged, "Yeah I did. I'm the genius who hacked your AI. Pretty tough to get into but when I figured out the patterns I got it." She stood up, coming to his collar, she looked from her partner, who was telling her no in their silent language, she proceed to look him in the eyes from her full height. "I'm even drunk and did it from an IPhone. Come on Tonster, step up the game a bit." Black Jack patted his shoulder and walked, well stumbled, down the stand in line for another bar.

Wolf stood up shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry, she's a bit…"

"Drunk?" Pepper offered.

"Yes, but no. She's a bit…" Wolf dragged out, pausing to think of the word. "Eccentric? Yes, eccentric is the right word but that's not all." Crossing her arms under her chest and thought harder. "Anyways, Tony," looking eyes with Tony. "How cross are you?"

"Cross? I'm furious and dumbfounded."

"She has that influence." Wolf said before she walked, slightly stumbled, off.

"Hey, wait." Tony called. Once Wolf looked at him he asked "what are your names?"

With a wolfish grin, she replied, "Smith and Jones."She walked over to her partner, then proceeded into the new bar and repeated the process of drinking and dancing, however not causing another fight nor hacking into another AI.

* * *

The two stumbled into their room around fiver in the morning, each sitting on their respective beds.

"You know you may be a jack of all trades but you haven't mastered all." Wolf spoke after a moment of silence.

"Not yet but I will master everything and reiterate that to you that I am now a master of all trades." Black Jack retaliated with defense in her voice.

"Well when seduction is on that jack list, let me know." Wolf slowly stood up to grab a shirt from a draw and swap the two.

Black Jack gave her partner the finger before she spoke. "That was not part of the resume; I signed on for blowing up shit, not blowing shit, manning people, and chaos, seduction was not on the list." Black Jack defended angrily.

"I rest my case." Wolf stumbles towards her bed and collapse on it.

"Light weight."

"Am not. You owe me a hundred." Muttered Wolf before sleep took her.

* * *

**Okay so that's this chapter. I may seem like I drink all the time but I really don't. Like I said I wasn't feeling it and I've been way busy with trying to get into college last minute and moving and more moving. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to be saying this in December and June. _Fuck! _Yeah in December I'm moving to Pennsylvania with my uncle and cousins and in June I'm moving my grandma up there.**

**Chapter 5 will be up quicker, it's a shorter chapter.**


End file.
